Your Mask
by Heeimadictator
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Putri tunggal pemilik yayasan Senju. Kesempurnaannya dibuktikan dengan berhasilnya dia mengencani Uchiha Sasuke, idola sekolah kaya yang tampan dan cerdas. Semuanya sempurna. Topeng Sakura sempurna/"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"/"Kau bisa melepasnya—topengmu—saat bersamaku"/a NaruSakuSasu fanfiction. Happy reading!


**Your Mask**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 _ **Haruno Sakura. Putri tunggal pemilik yayasan Senju. Tujuh belas tahun. Jenius. Cantik dan beberapa kali menjadi model katalog musim Yamanaka Departement Store. Kesempurnaannya dibuktikan dengan berhasilnya dia mengencani Uchiha Sasuke, idola sekolah kaya yang tampan dan cerdas. Semuanya sempurna. Topeng Sakura sempurna/"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"/"Kau bisa melepasnya—topengmu—saat bersamaku"/a NaruSakuSasu fanfiction. Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _ **We never really grow up. We only learn which mask we should wear in public**_

* * *

Haruno Sakura. Semua orang mengenalnya. Ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi adalah pemilik yayasan Senju yang membawahi lima sekolah bergengsi sekaligus rumah sakit terbaik di Jepang. Karena kecantikannya, Sakura lima kali menjadi model sampul utama katalog Yamanaka Departement Store selama lima musim berturut-turut. Karena kejeniusannya, dia di daulat menjadi perwakilan Hidden Leaf dalam olimpiade biologi internasional.

Semua gadis iri padanya. Semua pemuda memujanya. Dia sempurna. Haruno Sakura sempurna. Kesempurnaannya tidak lagi dipertanyakan saat Uchiha Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasih bungsu Uchiha itu.

" _Haruno Sakura, jadilah kekasihku!"_

Tidak ada penolakan. Tidak akan adra penolakan mengingat Sakura memang sudah mendambakan pemuda itu sejak lama.

Anggukan Sakura yang mantap membuat bibir Sasuke mengukir seringai tampan.

oOo

Sakura memarkirkan _Porche Cayenne_ miliknya di parkiran Hidden Leaf High School. Tubuhnya dibalut seragam musim gugur Hidden Leaf. Rok lipit hijau tua bermotif kotak-kotak, _blazer_ hijau tua dengan garis emas, dasi hitam dan kemeja panjang putih. Rambut merah muda bergelombangnya diikat di belakang kepala dengan cara yang sederhana, tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Pagi, Saki," sapa sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, saat Sakura berjalan di area loker.

"Pagi, _buta1_ ," balas Sakura, tersenyum.

Beberapa pemuda di sekeliling gadis itu mulai _blushing_.

"Aku rasa aku butuh segelas _breakfast tea_. Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Hentikan senyuman itu! Kau membuat kecantikanku menurun drastis," keluh Ino.

Bukannya berhenti, Sakura malah tertawa. "Beberapa _slice pancake_ kukira cukup baik."

"Kau sudah dengar?" raut wajah Ino mendadak mengeras.

Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau _pancake_ selai nanas?"

"Sakura!" Ino nyaris berteriak.

Sakura tidak sekalipun melunturkan senyumannya. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Ino, menariknya lembut menjauhi area loker. Bukannya dia tidak tahu kenapa Ino tampak begitu gusar dan cemas. Sakura tahu, dia hanya mencoba memasang topeng _baik-baik saja_ miliknya dengan baik.

Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura berkencan. Tampan dan cantik. Sama-sama kaya, sama-sama cerdas dan sama-sama mengundang berbagai keiri-hatian orang. Ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang berharap bisa menjadi kekasih bungsu Uchiha itu. Sebut saja Uzumaki Karin, Kaguya Tayuya, Sakakibara Shion dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke membuka hatinya, mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan membiarkan mereka menetap lama. Mereka ingin _hangout_ dengan Sasuke ke _mall_ dan pulang dengan beberapa tas pakaian. Tapi mereka mundur dengan teratur saat Sakura dikabarkan berkencan dengan Uchiha muda itu.

Semuanya, kecuali Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata sejak kecil memang tidak menyukai—atau sesuatu seperti itu—Sakura. Tatapan bencinya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Sakura. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menganggap Sakura _rival_ sejak mereka masih setinggi pinggangnya sekarang. Semua orang tahu Sakura selalu lebih unggul, dan Sakura yakin Hinata benci itu.

Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Sakura berpikir tidak ada gunanya bersaing dengan orang lain. Dia sempurna. Dia memakai topeng-topengnya dengan baik dan menyempurnakan dirinya sendiri di mata orang lain. Begitulah Haruno Sakura melalui hari-hari peliknya, sendirian. Wajahnya selalu terlihat ramah dan bahagia, bahkan ketika neneknya meninggal dunia. Matanya selalu berbinar cerah seolah tidak pernah ada beban dalam hidupnya. Senyumnya selalu terlukis, seolah perselingkuhan Sasuke dan Hinata adalah hal paling lazim dalam hidupnya. Begitulah sistem pertahanan diri Sakura. Dia menyembunyikan semuanya. Menyembunyikan raut sedihnya, mata sembabnya, atau isak tangisnya.

"Si jalang itu harus diberi pelajaran, Saki!" geram Ino, seratus persen mengabaikan _pancake_ selai nanas di depannya dan malah memelototi Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, _buta_ ," kata Sakura kalem. Matanya—lagi-lagi—tidak menyiratkan sedikitpun rasa keberatan.

Habis kesabaran Ino. "Kau bilang kau mencintainya! Kau tidak bisa diam saja, Saki! Beberapa minggu lalu, kau seharusnya datang padaku, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memaki Sasuke karena dia membatalkan kencannya denganmu untuk bertemu Hinata. Lalu sabtu lalu, kau seharusnya melabrak cowok itu karena semalaman menginap di rumah Hinata tanpa memberitahumu. Lalu seharusnya yang tadi pagi dijemput Sasuke itu kau, bukan dia!"

Sakura menghela nafas, memamerkan senyum anggunnya yang malah membuat kejengkelan Ino bertambah. "Aku—"

"Tidak! Aku belum selesai. Kau jangan memotong!" Ino mengambil nafas panjang. "Tapi kau malah datang padaku sambil berkata ' _Buta_ , ayo temani aku _windows shopping_ '. Bukannya melabrak Sasuke, kau malah berkata apa dia tidur nyenyak semalam atau tidak. Lalu, kau malah mengajakku makan _pancake_ dan bukannya menghadiahi Hinata tamparan mautmu dan memutuskan Sasuke. Otak jeniusmu itu dikemanakan, sih?!"

"Aku memang tidak mempermasalahkan apapun, Ino."

"Persetan! Berhentilah memakai topeng, Sakura! Sampai kapan kau mau memperlihatkan dirimu yang sebenarnya padaku?!" setelah mengatakan itu, Ino menarik tasnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Menghela nafas, Sakura mengelap bibirnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kafetaria. Dia harus meminta maaf pada Ino nanti.

oOo

Sejak tadi kelas 3-2 tidak berhenti membuat kegaduhan. Di sisi kanan pojok, sekelompok gadis sibuk bergosip sambil beberapa kali cekikikan. Meja Sasuke masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dikelilingi beberapa gadis yang tidak kapok meski pernah beberapa kali dibentak Sasuke. Sakura sesekali melirik ke arah sana, ke tempat dimana Sasuke tampak tidak terganggu dengan kikikan gadis di sekelilingnya. Menghela nafas pelan, dia kembali membaca _The Hobbit_ di tangannya.

Masuknya Hatake Kakashi langsung membuat kelas Sakura hening. Pria berumur akhir dua puluh itu berjalan masuk diikuti seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berkulit _tan_. Wajahnya tampak berbinar ceria, juga matanya yang seolah-olah berkilauan terkena cahaya. Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura sempat terpana memandang pemuda itu. Di kedua pipinya, ada garis mirip kumis kucing yang barangkali sebuah tanda lahir.

"Oke, _minna2_ , kita kedatangan murid baru," kata Kakashi.

Pemuda itu nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih rapi miliknya yang sontak langsung membuat gadis-gadis di kelas _melting_ hebat.

"Namikaze Naruto. _I studied in Los Angeles before. It's so good to see you all3_ ," kata cowok itu dengan bahasa inggris amerika yang fasih.

Beberapa gadis langsung memekik tertahan saat Naruto selesai memperkenalkan diri. Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato, pemilik perusahaan penerbangan NM _Airlines_ ternyata masuk sekolah mereka. _How fabulous4!_

"Berhubung Naruto belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Jepang, aku ingin Haruno mengawasinya sampai dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik," kata Kakashi, mengundang desahan kecewa beberapa orang.

"Serius, deh, _sensei5_. Bisa tidak jangan Haruno terus?" dengus Karin yang tampak keberatan.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Kecuali kalau kau merasa penguasaan bahasamu lebih baik dari Haruno, Uzumaki."

Sakura bisa mendengar decihan Karin dari mejanya.

"Sasuke juga baik, kok," kata Shion membela Karin.

"Uchiha tidak sebaik Haruno. Tidak ada bantahan," putus Kakashi. "Namikaze, _from now onwards, that girl who has a pink hair will be your tutor. Please learn Japanese quickly_.6"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan tempat duduk Sakura. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya.

" _Please teach me carefully, Ms. Haruno7_ ," Naruto menghadiahi ciuman di pipi Sakura.

Mendapat serangan mendadak begitu, Sakura sukses melebarkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget. Bukan hanya dia, nyaris semua orang di kelas itu menganga kaget, termasuk Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu menggeram tertahan, menahan kesal.

" _Americans8_ ," komentar Kakashi sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan.

oOo

Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Di sampingnya, si murid pindahan ( _k.a_ Naruto) juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Sejak insiden ciuman kilat Naruto tadi, Sakura masih belum mengajaknya bicara. Dia kehilangan semua kata-katanya, juga ketenangannya. Oke, anggap saja itu cuma ucapan terima kasih orang amerika. Tapi tetap saja, ciuman itu membuatnya berdebar-debar dan Sakura benar-benar merasa terganggu.

" _Can you please walk me to cafetaria?9_ " Naruto sudah berdiri di samping mejanya dengan tatapan memohon. Mirip sekali dengan anak anjing.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. " _Sure10,_ " katanya.

Kedua orang berbeda _gender_ itu berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju kafetaria. Mata-mata penasaran mengiringi langkah mereka, membuat Sakura agak risih meski ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Ia terus tersenyum dan sesekali menyapa orang yang tersenyum padanya.

" _Did I make you uncomfortable?11_ " tanya Naruto.

Sakura tertegun. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menyadari kegelisahannya? Seingat Sakura ia tidak memperlihatkan gerak-gerik yang mencirikan keresahannya tadi.

" _No, you didn't. Besides, I didn't feel uncomfortable at all_ ,12" jawab Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum. " _You didn't say anything, but I can see it. Relax,_ Sakura _. They wouldn't eat you13,_ " katanya.

Sakura tetap tersenyum, memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Mereka sampai di kafetaria tapi dibuat menghela nafas melihat keadaan kafetaria yang sangat ramai. Sakura sampai harus berdesak-desakan saat memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Beruntung, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membelah kerumunan memberinya jalan.

" _Woah, like a concert! There's so many people!_ " kata Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. " _Uh, sorry to make you go trough this_ Sakura.14"

" _Never mind_ ," jawab Sakura singkat. " _I'll go buy some drinks, you want some?15"_

" _Uh, orange juice, I think. Thanks16_."

Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan ke mesin minuman. Sambil berjalan, ia melihat meja yang diduduki Sasuke bersama teman-temannya. Seperti biasa, Suigetsu, Juugo dan Kimimaro menjadi penghuni tetap meja itu. Tentunya bersama Sasuke—dan Hinata. Gadis itu sedang memakan sepiring pasta sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Sakura menahan gejolak di dadanya saat tangan Sasuke dengan cekatan membersihkan sisa-sisa saus pasta di bibir Hinata.

Tidak. Topengnya sempurna.

Sakura memilih sekotak _yoghurt_ stoberi dan sekaleng jus jeruk dengan cepat, lalu kembali ke meja dimana Naruto menunggunya.

" _Here it is. An orange juice. You owe me ten yen17_ ," kekeh Sakura pelan.

" _Arigatou18_ ," kata Naruto.

" _Uh, Naruto—_ " Sakura memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama kecilnya. " _Do you really can't speak Japanese?19"_

" _I can. But I'm not used to. It's more comfortable using English20_."

" _Well try then. If you still use english, you can't speak to anyone elses21."_

"Akan kucoba," Naruto menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang beraksen aneh.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Lihat itu. Hyuuga lagi-lagi menempel pada Sasuke- _kun_ seperti perangko dan Haruno hanya diam saja," seorang gadis berbisik pada temannya sambil memperhatikan meja Sasuke. Gadis-gadis itu tak sadar mereka berdiri cukup dekat sehingga Sakura bisa mendengar—juga Naruto.

Sakura diam saja, meminum _yoghurt_ miliknya dalam diam. Lain dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Haruno selalu begitu. Dia kelihatan biasa saja. Mungkin mereka putus," komentar gadis lain.

"Tidak. Sasuke- _kun_ bilang mereka belum putus," kata yang lain lagi.

"Tapi dia diam saja."

"Sasuke- _kun_ kan memang begitu. Haruno juga mungkin sama saja. Dia kelihatan sedang menempeli anak baru itu, si Namikaze."

Dan bisik-bisik lain semakin banyak terdengar. Ada yang bilang, Sasuke memang mempermainkan Sakura. Ada yang bilang hubungan mereka hanya perkara bisnis keluarga. Ada juga yang bilang kalau keduanya hanya teman tidur bersama. Sialan. Sakura ingin sekali menjahit mulut mereka semua, juga menikam Hinata tepat di ulu hati seandainya dia bisa.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum lembut. "Aku baik, Naruto. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Ada dua jenis topeng di dunia ini. Ada yang dibuat tidak cukup baik, tapi bukannya semuanya bisa melihat wajah di baliknya. Jenis kedua dibuat dengan sangat ahli, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada yang bisa melihat ke dalamya dengan baik."

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau tahu, aku melihat wajah di balik topengmu dengan baik, Sakura. Di lorong tadi, dan saat ini," kata Naruto, tersenyum. Kali ini dia tersenyum dan bukan nyengir. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya."

Naruto mendorong kursinya ke belakang lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Membiarkan gadis itu mengatasi keterkejutan sekaligus gejolak emosi dalam dadanya, di balik topengnya.

oOo

Terhitung tiga hari sejak kedatangan Naruto, pemuda itu sudah mulai menjalin relasi yang baik dengan orang lain. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara dan Shimura Sai adalah bagian dari lingkaran kecil yang mengikut sertakan Naruto. Sakura setidaknya bisa bernafas lega karena dia tak perlu lagi menjadi tutor pemuda itu. Meski begitu, Naruto masih sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol. Pemuda itu baik dan cukup lucu, meski kadang, Naruto benar-benar bersikap dewasa hingga tampak mengguruinya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku tidak mengerti bab genetika," keluh Naruto. Ia menggeser kursinya hingga posisinya tepat di samping Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau itu bodoh, ya?" omel Sakura. "Ini sudah keempat kalinya aku mengajarimu bab yang sama, Naruto!"

Beberapa orang langsung menoleh, tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengatai orang lain bodoh dengan nada jengkel. Bahkan saat diminta mengajari Kiba, meski berkali-kali harus mengulang, gadis itu tak tampak keberatan. Sakura—dinilai—terlalu anggun untuk mencaci seseorang. _Well_ , Naruto memang—agak berbeda.

Naruto nyengir, tampak tidak masalah dikatai bodoh. "Aku mengerti kalau cuma teorinya. Tapi persilangan ini membuat kepalaku mau pecah."

Dengan memasang wajah super kesal, Sakura kembali mengajari Naruto bab yang sama. Orang-orang di kelas mulai memperhatikan mereka, termasuk Sasuke. Tepatnya, memperhatikan perubahan wajah Sakura. Sejak pemuda itu mulai memperhatikan Sakura, bahkan sejak mereka berdua berkencan, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Sakura menghilangkan ekspresi tenangnya. Gadis itu selalu tenang seperti air danau tanpa riak. Mungkin sesekali terkekeh karena lelucon Kiba atau Ino, tapi selebihnya Sakura selalu berhasil menguasai diri.

Sementara di depannya ini, Sakura memasang tampang sebalnya dengan alis berkerut dan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Lucu. Sasuke menggeram tertahan— _lagi_. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Namikaze berhasil merubah gadis _nya_.

Saat beberapa orang sibuk memandangi Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang belajar, pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka. Hinata melongokkan kepalanya masuk, mencari Sasuke. Mata _lavender_ miliknya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet merah muda-pirang di barisan kanan kelas. Haruno Sakura, _rival_ nya sejak kecil, sedang duduk dengan pemuda tampan bernama Naruto dengan wajah kesal setengah mati.

Hinata nyengir. Ia berjalan masuk dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kepalaku pusing. Mau antar aku pulang?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke langsung menoleh. "Kau tidak mimisan lagi?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggeleng.

Mengabaikan otaknya yang bekerja tidak benar—karena melihat Sakura dan Naruto terlalu akrab, Sasuke mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Hinata. Pemuda itu menarik keluar kunci mobil dari tasnya sebelum menggandeng Hinata keluar.

"Psst. Lihat, Hyuuga _nempel_ ke Sasuke- _kun_ lagi," bisik salah seorang gadis, suaranya mampir ke telinga Sakura.

Berusaha tidak peduli, Sakura kembali fokus menjelaskan pelajaran ke Naruto. Gadis itu tampak tidak terganggu. Wajahnya masih tenang, masih memperlihatkan sisa kekesalannya pada Naruto tadi. Tangannya dengan lincah menulis di atas buku, memberi beberapa keterangan dan menghitung hasil.

"Sakura?" Naruto memanggil nama gadis itu dengan suara khawatirnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari buku atau aku tidak akan menjelaskan untuk yang ke lima kalinya, Naruto."

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sangat sangat baik."

" _Liar_."

Sakura diam.

"Nah, jadi hasil perbandingannya seperti ini. Kau mengerti? Pokoknya kalau soalnya seperti ini, hasil perbandingannya akan selalu sama. Ingat itu."

Naruto menggeram kesal. Di tariknya tangan Sakura keluar kelas—memang sedang jam bebas—dengan cukup keras. Mereka berjalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa. _Well_ , Naruto yang tergesa-gesa lebih tepatnya. Mereka berhenti di area lorong sayap kiri sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"Kau bisa melepasnya, Sakura," kata Naruto.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Topengmu. Kau bisa melepasnya saat bersamaku."

Sakura terseyum pelan. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Tangannya yang besar mendarat di kepala Sakura, mengelusnya pelan. "Mataku tajam, ingat?"

Senyum Sakura luntur, tergantikan isakan kecil yang sesekali lolos. Tangan Naruto begitu hangat, begitu melindunginya. Ia memperlakukan Sakura dengan lembut seolah gadis itu bisa hancur kapan saja. Sakura tersanjung, juga merasa sedih.

"Aku tidak pandai berbohong, ya?" Sakura terisak.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau sangat pandai. Tapi aku juga pandai."

"Aku kesal. Aku marah. Aku cemburu. Sasuke tidak pernah mengajakku kencan tapi dia selalu mengesampingkan semua urusannya untuk Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah bertamu ke rumahku, tapi dia menghabiskan malamnya di rumah Hinata. Sasuke tidak pernah menjemputku karena dia bilang aku membawa mobil sendiri, tapi dia selalu menjemput Hinata setiap pagi. Lalu aku apa?

"Sasuke selalu berkata kalau Hinata butuh perlindungan. Dia butuh Sasuke. Dia selalu mengesampingkan semua urusannya untuk mengurus Hinata yang katanya sedang _broken home_. Lalu aku berpikir, haruskah aku sakit atau menderita dulu baru Sasuke menoleh memandangku? Semua orang mengatakan padaku kalau aku istimewa, aku sempurna. Tapi yang mereka lihat sebenarnya bukan aku, bukan diriku."

Naruto merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya dan membisikkan tidak apa-apa berkali-kali. Seragamnya—khususnya bagian dada—basah karena air mata Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Dalam hati Naruto berpikir, begitukah yang Sakura pikirkan? Sulitkah hidup seperti itu? Atau kenapa Sakura harus memakai topengnya?

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Mengatakan isi hatimu, mengekspresikan perasaanmu. Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi dibalik topeng _baik-baik saja_ milikmu, Sakura? tidak ada salahnya menjadi tidak sempurna, kau tahu."

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Tersenyum—lebih mudah daripada menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan."

Naruto menghela nafas. Sebagian hatinya merasa iba, merasa ia perlu melindungi Sakura, perlu menyangga gadis itu. Sebagian lagi berdebar bahagia, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena Sakura berada dalam pelukannya, menangis dan bersandar padanya.

oOo

Berita tentang Sakura yang kepergok berpelukan dengan Naruto di lorong sayap kiri sekolah menyebar seperti api yang disiram bensin. Seluruh penjuru sekolah sibuk menggosipkan hal itu. Yamanaka Ino gerah ditanya perihal ada hubungan apa Haruno dengan Namikaze atau sudah putuskah Haruno dengan Uchiha. Naruto dan Sakura sendiri sudah tidak bertukar sapa selama dua hari pasca kejadian itu. Naruto mengira, Sakura marah padanya atau sesuatu semacam itu sementara Sakura terlalu malu menegur pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol dirinya di depan Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata bersorak kegirangan saat gosip itu menyebar. Peluangnya berdekatan dengan Sasuke semakin besar. Tidak cukup dengan membuat Sasuke merasa bertanggung jawab. Dia harus membuat Sasuke mencintainya, meninggalkan Haruno Sakura.

"Kudengar Haruno kencan dengan Uzumaki," kata Tenten saat mereka bersandar di lorong sekolah yang sepi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, Sasuke- _kun_ tetap memprioritaskan aku," timpal Hinata.

"Dasar licik."

" _I am_."

oOo

Sekolah sudah berakhir semenit yang lalu dan baik Naruto maupun Sakura masih belum bertukar sapa. Sasuke menghela nafas. Gosip antara si Namikaze dan pacarnya membuat dirinya sedikit kesal juga. Semalam ia sudah mengatakan akan mengajak Sakura kencan hari ini sepulang sekolah dan gadis itu menyanggupinya. Sasuke berpikir, selama nyaris dua tahun mereka pacaran, ia tak pernah berkencan dengan Sakura. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa miris. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sakura mencintainya, dia kuat dan dia akan mengerti.

Sakura berjalan dengan riang melewati koridor, menuju ruang loker dimana Sasuke menunggunya. Hatinya mendadak berdebar tidak keruan saat Sasuke mengajaknya kencan semalam. Sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum (tulus, kali ini), Sakura melepas _uwabaki_ miliknya, mengeluarkan sepatu pantofel miliknya dan hendak memakainya jika saja sebuah suara tidak mengundang rasa penasarannya.

"Jangan hari ini, Hinata," kata Sasuke, ada nada bersalah terselip di sana.

Hinata memasang wajah memelasnya. "Kau mau kencan dengan Haruno, kan, Sasuke- _kun_? Iya, kan?!"

Sasuke diam, tak menjawab.

"Kau bilang kau mau melindungiku! Kau pembohong!" teriak Hinata.

"Aku tidak berbohong Hinata. Aku hanya meluangkan waktu untuk pacarku."

"Kukira—hiks—kau akan selalu ada saat aku—hiks—membutuhkanmu."

Melihat Hinata mulai mengisak, Sasuke refleks memeluknya. Hinata di matanya merupakan sosok rapuh yang butuh perlindungan. Butuh disayangi, butuh perhatian. Sasuke merasa bertanggung jawab—sebagai sahabat—karena menjadi alasan mengapa Hinata menjadi serapuh ini.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Hinata.

"Kau pembohong. Aku membencimu!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkan aku."

Hinata tersenyum dalam tangisnya—yang tersembunyi di balik pelukan Sasuke.

"Apapun?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Cium aku."

DEG!

Sakura (yang sejak tadi sembunyi di balik loker sepatu) tertegun mendengarnya. _Sasuke, jangan kabulkan! Jangan kabulkan!_ Batinnya gusar. Sakura memicingkan matanya saat Sasuke menghela nafas. Pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya, menggantinya dengan memegang bahu Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir kedua orang itu bertemu, saling mengecap manis seolah tak rela melepaskan satu sama lain.

Bagi Hinata, ciuman ini tanda kemenangannya.

Bagi Sasuke, ciuman ini tanda kepeduliannya.

Bagi Sakura, ciuman ini awal kehancuran hatinya.

Sambil mengusap air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya dengan agak kasar, Sakura berjalan menjauh. Kemana saja asal Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya.

oOo

Tiga hari. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto dibuat gusar atas absennya Sakura dari sekolah selama tiga hari. Tidak ada kabar, pesan singkat atau telepon. Sakura seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Bahkan Yamanaka Ino juga heboh sendiri lantaran tidak mendapat pemberitahuan apapun dari gadis itu.

Naruto yang lebih panik. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu menghampiri Yamanaka Ino yang kebetulan sedang mengobrol dengan Sabaku Temari, temannya yang sekelas dengan Naruto—dan Sasuke.

"Yamanaka, kan?" Naruto bertanya saat ia berdiri di depan Ino, menginterupsi kegiatan kedua gadis itu.

Ino mengangguk. "Kau Namikaze Naruto. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta alamat Sakura padamu. Kau pasti tahu rumahnya," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Tentu," jawab Ino. Gadis itu merobek secuil kertas lalu mulai menulis alamat Sakura.

"Tunggu. Ada urusan apa kau dengan pacarku?" tanya Sasuke, berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Pacarmu? Kau tidak kelihatan sedang berkencan dengan Sakura- _chan_ ," cibir Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto memberi _suffix_ ' - _chan_ ' di belakang nama kekasihnya membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

"Kekasih Sakura- _chan_ tidak akan kencan dengan cewek lain."

BUG!

Dan bogem mentah resmi dilayangkan Sasuke ke wajah Naruto. Ino—yang baru selesai menulis alamat—memekik kaget, begitu juga siswi lain di kelas mereka.

"Tahu apa kau?!" seru Sasuke.

"Aku tahu banyak. Sakura- _chan_ mungkin tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi kau tentu tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak tahu kalau dia terluka."

"Sakura gadis yang kuat. Dia tahu kenapa aku melakukannya dan tampak tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kau yakin kau pacarnya?—" ia bangkit, berdiri sambil mendongakkan wajah di hadapan Sasuke.

"—karena kulihat kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia."

Setelah merebut alamat Sakura, Naruto berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kekesalan dan kebingungannya, serta Ino dengan seringai tipisnya.

oOo

Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi dibuat kelimpungan karena kelakuan anak semata wayang mereka yang tiba-tiba mogok sekolah dan mengurung diri di kamar. Pintu kamar gadis itu terkunci rapat, dan hanya terbuka untuk pelayan. Setiap ditanya, Sakura selalu berteriak kalau dia sedang lelah dan tak ingin di ganggu.

"Aku akan kembali ke sekolah saat sudah baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_!" teriaknya. Suaranya tetap tenang meski kenyataannya ia sedang sesegukan di kamar, meratapi nasibnya yang tidak beruntung.

Naruto memarkirkan _Lamborghini Aventador_ hitam metalik miliknya di depan kediaman Haruno. Rumah bergaya Spanyol itu cukup sepi. Sebuah _Porche Cayenne_ dan _Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead_ terparkir di depannya dengan rapi. Naruto bisa menebak mobil super sport car ( _k.a_ _Porche_ ) itu adalah milik Sakura.

Pemuda itu menekan bel rumah. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai seorang wanita berambut pirang keemasan membuka pintunya.

"Selamat siang. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Sakuranya...ada?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kau teman Sakura? Silahkan masuk."

Naruto berjalan masuk, melewati ruang tamu dan naik ke atas, melintasi ruang keluarga. Kamar Sakura berada di sebelah kanan tangga.

Wanita itu mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak _mood_ keluar, _Kaa-san_!" teriak Sakura dari dalam.

"Temanmu datang, Saki," kata wanita yang ternyata ibunya itu.

Sejenak Naruto bisa mendengar kegaduhan terjadi. Belum sempat mengatasi keterkejutannya, pintu kamar mengayun terbuka. Sakura muncul memakai _hot pants_ dan _sweater_ putih bergaris hitam. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, tapi kecantikannya tidak terhapus sama sekali. Dada Naruto lagi-lagi berdegup kencang. Ini sering terjadi, debaran hatinya. Khususnya saat ia bersama Sakura. Saat pertama bertemu, saat memegang tangan gadis itu di kafetaria, saat memeluk Sakura. Naruto tahu ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang disebabkan oleh Sakura tapi pemuda itu menolak mencari tahu. Dia lebih memilih menikmatinya.

"Hai," sapa Naruto. Ibu Sakura sudah berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Hai."

"Uhm, kau mau bicara di depan pintu?"

Sakura terkekeh sebelum mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Kamar Sakura adalah ruang tidur berisi satu ranjang, dua sofa putih, satu nakas dan meja anyaman. Naruto duduk di atas salah satu sofa putih tepat di depan jendela.

"Uchiha?" kata Naruto.

"Sori?"

"Kau pasti tidak masuk karena Uchiha."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang terlalu pintar membaca dirinya. Ia mengangguk.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

"Dia mencium Hyuuga. Di depan mataku. Maksudku, _seriously_ , aku ini pacarnya dan kami bahkan belum berciuman. Tapi Hyuuga tampaknya selalu merebut segala hal yang _istimewa_ dari Sasuke."

Naruto menggeram. "Ini sudah kelewatan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Kau mau begini terus?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Berhentilah bersembunyi, Sakura. Tidak ada salahnya menjadi lemah," kata Naruto.

"Aku takut, aku tidak sanggup melepaskannya. Aku sudah mencintai Sasuke sejak lama, dan hatiku tidak cukup siap untuk membiarkannya pergi."

"Apa ketakutanmu sangat besar sampai kau membiarkan hatimu terus disakiti selama ini?"

Sakura diam. Begitulah Naruto. Di satu sisi, dia bisa begitu kekanakan. Tapi di sisi lain—seperti yang pernah Sakura bilang—dia menggurui Sakura begitu baik.

"Cobalah. Kalau kau tak sanggup, maka mintalah seseorang membantumu. Jangan berjalan di tempat terlalu lama."

Sakura membiarkan air mata lolos dari mata hijau hutan miliknya. Membiarkan kerapuhannya terlihat. Membuka topengnya di depan Naruto. Ya, hanya di depan pemuda itu semua kepura-puraannya terbongkar. Naruto membuka paksa topengnya dan menjaga dirinya yang rapuh dengan baik.

"Bantu aku, Naruto. Bantu aku melewati ini," lirihnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Diusapnya air mata Sakura dengan lembut dan dikecupnya kening gadis itu. Naruto tidak tahu harus menenangkan gadis itu dengan cara apa.

"Berjanjilah ini terakhir kalinya kau menangisi Uchiha—dan terakhir kalinya kau memasang topengmu, Sakura. Setidaknya, bertindaklah jujur di depanku."

oOo

Esok harinya, Sakura tidak lagi pergi ke sekolah dengan _Porche_ -nya. Ia tidak lagi bangun pagi untuk memanaskan mobil, atau berjalan sendirian ke kelas. Pagi itu, hari Jumat, Sakura membuka pagar dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat Naruto. Pemuda itu bersandar di samping mobilnya sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ buatan Kushina, ibunya.

"Pagi, Saki," sapa Naruto hangat. Rambut pirangnya acak-acaka seperti biasa. Anting hitam kecil masih terpasang di telinganya juga, seperti biasa. Dia melempar senyum hangatnya pada Sakura. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, Sakura merasa senyum Naruto merupakan hadiah pagi yang cukup indah.

"Pagi, Naruto."

Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, perlakuan manis yang membuat hati gadis itu menghangat seketika. Pemuda itu berjalan memutar, masuk ke kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobil.

Kasak-kusuk di Hidden Leaf dimulai. Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata saat beberapa siswi mulai bergosip.

"Serius. Aku kira mereka cocok sekali," kata gadis pertama.

"Kau lihat saat mereka turun dari mobil? Aku sampai terpana."

"Aku juga."

"Ya. Haruno tipe yang tenang sementara Namikaze- _kun_ tipe yang agak _hyperactive_."

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya saat nama Sakura disebut. Apa lagi yang diperbuat si Namikaze pada pacarnya?

Satu orang yang berambut coklat menarik napas panjang. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Sorot mata Namikaze saat membukakan pintu untuk Haruno, atau saat ia menggandeng tangan Haruno—"

Sasuke menahan napas. Hinata menyeringai dalam hati.

"—seperti penuh cinta."

oOo

Sasuke berjalan seratus persen mengacuhkan Hinata saat gadis itu menyemangatinya untuk _pre-test_ di jam ketiga. Saat membuka pintu kelas. Ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit kalau Haruno Sakura—kekasihnya (kalau masih bisa disebut begitu)—menikmati beberapa iris _sandwich_ dan secangkir _breakfast tea_ bersama Namikaze Naruto di meja mereka (yang disatukan). Naruto sesekali nyengir sambil mengacak rambut Sakura sayang. Gadis tadi benar. Sorot mata pemuda itu benar-benar penuh cinta.

Sasuke, sih, tidak masalah. Toh, ada banyak pemuda di luar sana juga mempunyai sorot yang hampir sama (dia tidak ingin mengakui kalau tatapan Naruto _agak_ berbeda). Tapi masalahnya, Sakura juga punya sorot yang sama. Sorotnya mungkin tidak dipenuhi cinta—

—tapi lebih dari itu. Gadis itu seolah-olah meminta perlindungan. Menatap penyelamat, pahlawannya. Seorang Naruto benar-benar adalah orang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menjadi malaikatnya.

Dan _seriously_ , Sasuke benci itu.

Dengan emosi yang memuncak dan nafas agak tersengal karena marah, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya—tepatnya menyeret—keluar kelas. Mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah yang masih sepi. Namikaze Naruto tidak berusaha merebut gadis _nya_ (Naruto ingin bersorak karena ini), meski ia mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mengawasi. Tidak ada jaminan kalau Sasuke akan memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik meski—Naruto tahu—pemuda itu mencintai gadisnya.

Sungguh, jadi pacar Sakura bukan hal yang mudah dan dia tidak akan membiarkan si _chicken-butt_ menghancurkan momen-momen indahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Sakura mendelik.

Sasuke tertegun. Gadis itu tampak marah padanya, hal yang tidak pernah dilihat—atau dirasakan—Sasuke selama mereka menjalin hubungan dengannya sampai sekarang.

"Ada apa antara kau dengan Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke, menahan geram.

"Jadi kau mulai bertingkah seperti seorang kekasih sekarang?"

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis, Haruno."

"Aku ingin ini berakhir, Sasuke. Kau dan aku."

Sasuke merasa semua oksigen diambil darinya.

"Kenapa?" cicitnya. "Karena Hinata?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Itu alasan utama."

"Kau tahu dengan jelas kenapa aku melakukan itu, Sakura!"

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. "Aku tahu, Sasuke. _But it takes too much time_. Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu dan yang kudapat selama ini hanya status. Kita tidak pernah berkencan, atau menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Kau tahu—"

"Aku tahu banyak, Sasuke. Tentangmu. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal aku. Yang kau tahu hanya kau harus ada disana kalau Hinata membutuhkanmu. Dia sakit. Jiwanya bisa saja terganggu dan berbagai hal kecil soal Hinata kau hafal di luar kepalamu."

Sakura tersenyum pahit. " _I have had enough_."

"Tidak Saku, kau tidak mengerti—"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau peduli pada Hinata seperti adikmu sendiri, begitu? Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Karena itulah aku diam selama ini. Orang-orang bertanya padaku apa kita masih berkencan atau tidak tapi aku tak bisa menjawab apapun. Kau pacarku, tapi pada kenyataannya kau milik Hinata. Kita bahkan belum pernah berciuman selama setahun berkencan dan kau mencium Hinata tepat di depan mataku."

Sasuke tiba-tiba tertegun, ia ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Hinata menciumnya di ruang loker. Jadi, Sakura melihatnya?

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau menyakitiku. Berkali-kali dan berkelanjutan. Kupikir, aku masih bisa mencintaimu terus dan menunggu sampai telenovela ini berakhir, tapi aku salah. Aku juga manusia. Aku egois dan aku juga menginginkan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Seseorang bilang tidak ada salahnya menjadi tidak sempurna, dan dia benar. Aku tidak sesempurna itu untuk jadi gadis baik yang merelakan kekasihnya dimonopoli orang lain."

Sasuke tidak sanggup mendengarkan ini.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Tapi kurasa, cinta kita tidak seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau dan aku, kita tidak bisa bersama lebih lama. Naruto mencintaiku dan aku menyayanginya. Dia menarikku dari labirin yang kubuat sendiri—yang malah menyesatkanku. Kau tahu, dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu wajah dibalik topengku selama ini," Sakura terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke menunduk dalam-dalam. Sulit untuk bernafas sekarang. Sakura benar. Selama ini Sasuke selalu meninggikan egonya, berharap Sakura mengerti dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Sakura berhak bahagia, dan dia berhak bahagia bersama Namikaze.

"Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, Sasuke. Kau memilih mengorbankan aku. Dan aku memilih meninggalkanmu. Sesederhana itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sasuke—yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Naruto benar. Dia tidak tahu ada begitu banyak hal yang dipendam Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau gadis itu sudah mendapat luka yang terlalu banyak darinya.

Sakura mendapati Naruto bersandar di salah satu pilar lorong sekolah yang terhubung langsung ke halaman belakang.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejak awal," jawab Naruto mantap. Ia memamerkan cengirannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Sialan. Aku malu!"

"Kau sudah berubah, Saki," kekeh Naruto, mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

Sakura mengerling nakal sebelum mengecup ujung hidung Naruto. " _Well_ , kita tahu betul itu berkat siapa."

Naruto menggeram kesal meski rona kemerahan di pipinya membuktikan segalanya.

* * *

1 babi

2 semuanya

3 Aku belajar di Los Angeles sebelumnya. Senang bertemu kalian, guys.

4 Benar-benar menakjubkan!

5 Guru

6 Namikaze, mulai sekarang gadis berambut pink itu akan menjadi tutormu. Belajarlah bahasa Jepang dengan cepat.

7 Tolong ajari aku dengan baik, nona Haruno.

8 Dasar orang Amerika.

9 Bisakah kau mengantarku ke kafetaria?

10 Tentu

11 Apakah aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?

12 Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak merasa tidak nyaman.

13 Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Rileks, Sakura. mereka tidak akan memakanmu.

14 "Wow! Seperti konser" dan "Maaf sudah membuatmu melewati ini, Sakura"

15 "Jangan dipikirkan" dan "Aku akan membeli minuman. Kau mau?"

16 Uh, jus jeruk, kupikir. Terima kasih.

17 Kau berhutang sepuluh yen padaku

18 Terima kasih

19 Uh, Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa bahasa Jepang?

20 Aku bisa, tapi tidak terbiasa. Lebih nyaman memakai bahasa inggris.

21 Cobalah, kalau begitu. Jika kau tetap memakai bahasa inggris, kau tidak bisa bicara pada orang lain

* * *

hello again, guys. sorry baru nongol lagi hwhw jaringan aku di rumah suck banget omg! thanks buat kalian yang setia membaca Black Rose dan Dormitory. thanks juga buat yang review di Hidden Leaf Academy. ada banyak kekurangan di fict yang aku buat dan aku akan terus mengoreksi diri dari review kalian. maaf juga aku nggak bisa balesin satu-satu.

hari ini aku akan post lanjutan Black rose dan Dormitory, tapi untuk Hidden Leaf Academy, aku masih mencari klimaks yang tepat buat chapter selanjutnya hehe. thanks sekali lagi.

kalau ingin tanya tanya bisa hubungi author di twitter :

Heeimadictator

Aku baru kali ini nulis NaruSaku setelah SasuSaku dan GaaSaku sebelumnya. aku ingin menunjukkan kalau Sakura juga bisa pair sama yang lain walaupun Masashi-sensei sudah memutuskan dia jodohnya Sasuke pfft. maaf kalau alurnya agak kecepetan ya.

selamat membaca fict NaruSaku pertamaku, ya! :)


End file.
